A First Family Disagreement
by Angusina
Summary: This is set a few days after the Christmas story
1. Chapter 1

A First Family Disagreement

Tony moaned as he opened his eyes. Someone with a very large drum was playing a very loud tune in his head. What the hell was that smell! He lifted his head from a rough blanket. Shit had someone kidnapped him. Then he regretted his action as he knew he was going to be sick.

"Bucket's at the side of the bed," a voice said. he leaned over and was violently sick. At this moment all he wanted to do was die. He felt awful. "Feel better?" Tony made to shake his head but remembered in time not to. "Got yourself in a right mess boy?" the voice said.

Tony tried to sit up but failed. He hadn't got any energy. He slumped back down on what he assumed was a bed. "You just sleep, son."

It must have been an hour later Tony woke again. The man with the rum had turned down the volume and apart from the most disgusting taste in his mouth he felt better. He knew better than to open his eyes. Gibbs had taught him that. Always have an advantage over the enemy, whoever they were. If they thought he was asleep he might be able to get some information about where he was and who had taken him.

He heard a key turn in a door. "You gonna sleep all day? Here's some coffee and a sandwich. I also brought a couple of headache pills if you need them. You need the bucket again it's at your side." Then he heard the footsteps move off and the key turn again. Well they were considerate kidnappers Tony thought. He couldn't remember last night at all no matter how hard he tried. Might as well get up, if he was locked in he wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The food was sitting on a tray on the floor. He hoped it wasn't drugged because he was really hungry. He sniffed at the coffee and the sandwich.

"It's okay. The food is okay in here," a voice said to his side. He turned his head to the side. A young man about the same age as him was sitting on a bed in a barred room. "You feeling better? You've been out of it for hours. How much had you drunk?"

"Drunk?" Tony asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tony shook his head and then regretted it. "Take the pills, they'll help." Tony took them and then drank the coffee and ate the sandwich. "You really don't remember?"

"Leave him be Tom," a voice said. Tony looked up. Standing at the door was a police officer. "You feeling better?"

"Where am I?" Tony asked.

"Jail. Do you know the trouble you caused last night?"

"No." Jail! Gibbs was going to kill him.

"Let's start with your name and where you're staying. I know you're not from around here."

"My name's Tony. I'm just passing through. Where's my wallet?"

"In my desk along with all your watch. It's empty. I think you were mugged as you left the bar. My deputy found you in the street. The doc checked you out and said you were okay apart from some cuts and bruises which you got during the fight."

"Fight?" This just got better and better. He was dead meat.

"I'll talk to you later, got my rounds to do. Sleep, You'll feel better." He turned to the man in the next cell," And you leave him alone. I hear you've been disturbing him and you'll answer to me."

"Okay. I could do with some more sleep anyway."

The Sheriff left. "Who is he? Why does he speak to you like that?" Tony asked.

"My father."

That was when all the memories came back. He'd had an argument with Gibbs yesterday. He lay down. He had to think this through. He thought back to the previous day

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_Flashback_

A call came in about a marine's body being found in an alley and they had all rushed to the scene. McGee took pictures, Ziva was asking people who had stopped if they had seen anything and he and Gibbs were looking around the area for clues. They didn't go near the body. Ducky hadn't arrived yet and he got a bit crotchety if you disturbed his body.

They heard the van arrive and turned round at the same time. Tony saw the gun pointed at Gibbs and had done what he thought was the best thing to do. He pushed Gibbs out the way putting himself right in front of the gun. He heard Gibbs shout his name and then felt himself fall to the ground.

He woke up to Gibbs calling his name and pushing his hair up at his ear. "Let me lone," he said pushing at the hand.

"Stop it," Gibbs had said loudly.

"Sit still my boy," Ducky said looking at the side of his head. "You were very lucky, the bullet missed you. Lucky for you young Timothy saw the gunman and diverted his attention."

"How'd I hit my head?"

"I kicked the legs from you and you hit your head on the box," Gibbs said. "What the hell was that all about? Pushing me out the way."

"He'd have killed you," Tony said.

"He nearly killed you. You think I want to lose another child?" Gibbs said angrily.

"Next time I'll just let you get shot then," Tony said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth," Gibbs said about to head slap him.

"Jethro," Ducky said. "Not his head."

Jethro offered his hand to pull Tony up but he pushed it away. "We'll be talking about this when we get home," Gibbs said.

Tony just glared at Gibbs and walked away. "Jethro, he just saved your life, I think you could have thanked him instead of lecturing him," Ducky said.

"He damn near got himself killed. I won't lose him," Gibbs said forcefully.

Tony continued doing his job and ignored Gibbs unless spoken to directly. He thanked McGee for getting the gunman. McGee was so happy when Tony said," You're doing good Probie." At least he knew how to thank someone.

The silence was very uncomfortable in the truck going back to NCIS Headquarters. When they arrived Ziva and McGee quickly went to their desks to complete their reports.

Gibbs got up and went over to Tony's desk," I'm sorry, it's just I worry. Thanks." Tony looked up and smiled. Gibbs was happy to see that Tony had forgiven him.

They had finished the report by lunch time and because it wasn't a day they were meant to be in he'd told them all to go home. He asked Tony to come over for dinner.

"I'm going out with some friends today. I called off because I thought we'd be working but since we finished early I can just catch up with them before they go out."

"Is this some of your University buddies?" Gibbs asked a note of disapproval in his voice.

Tony immediately went on the defensive, "What if it is? They're my friends."

"Remember the last time they came here?"

"That was a one off. And they didn't hurt anyone."

"You were lucky I managed to calm the man down. He wanted you all to be arrested for vandalism."

"We stuck a dress on the statue, Gibbs. It was just a bit of fun."

"I don't want you to go with them and that's that," Gibbs said.

Tony stared at him," You're kidding?"

"No I'm not. I expect you to either come to my place for dinner or be at home. You can't afford to get into any trouble. Vance is just looking for you to slip up."

"Nice to see you have faith in me, dad." Gibbs didn't look happy at the sarcastic way Tony had said dad. "We're going for a couple of drinks and then going onto a club."

Gibbs glared at him. "I mean it Tony. I find out you disobeyed me and you'll be in trouble." Gibbs turned round and sat at his desk. Tony stormed out. No way was he going to do what Gibbs said. These were his friends and after all he was an adult not a child. He usually liked Gibbs acting like a dad to him but not this time. He'd just have to understand that Tony had his own life.

Tony tried to phone them as he left NCIS but he could not get them on the phone. There was no way he was going home or to Gibbs house. Trying to tell him what to do. He had a beer in a bar and then decided to phone his flat to see if his friends had left a message for him there. He listened to his answer phone. The only message was from Gibbs.

The message went as follows: "I hope for your sake that you're on your way here or staying at your apartment. If not I expect you to be here for breakfast where we will be discussing your behaviour."

Tony was furious, who did he think he was talking to, a five year old.

That was when he decided to go to Stillwater, he wanted to talk to Jack. Maybe if he could talk to him he'd help him understand Gibbs a bit better.

End of Flashback

Tony sat up on the bed," This may seem like a stupid question but just exactly where am I?" he asked.

"Stillwater," Tom replied.

"Oh no! I am so dead. Not only will Gibbs be mad at me but Jack will too."

"Gibbs? You mean Jackson Gibbs?"

"Yes, he's my sort of grandfather." He saw the look on Tom's face," It's a long story. Don't say anything to your dad."

"Why not? If he's your Grandpa he can get you out of here. My dad was friends with his son, Jethro. They were both in the Marines together." This just got better and better Tony thought.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"I don't want you telling your father anything, okay?" Tony said.

"Okay." Tom sat down.

"Sorry, "Tony said. "It's just I'd rather neither Jackson nor Jethro found out about me being arrested."

"It's up to you but I know I'd rather get out of here."

"Why'd your dad lock you up anyway?"

"To teach me a lesson. Let me know that just because I'm his I'm not above the law. Sucks though."

Tony knew Gibbs would be the same. "You ever think about leaving here?" Tony asked.

"I don't live here. I just came here for my mom's birthday. Went out with a few friends last night and well here I am."

"What did I say about bothering him, son?" a voice said.

"He's not bothering me."

"Well if you're well enough want to tell me your full name."

"Tony DiNozzo." He knew the sheriff wouldn't recognise it.

"Well Tony DiNozzo you managed to cause a lot of trouble in the bar last night."

"I did." Tony had only a vague recollection of what had happened the night before.

"Spoke to Miles and he says you've broken quite a bit of his furniture and broken lots of his glasses."

"Come on dad, most of those tables were ready to fall on their own.," Tom protested.

"Don't you start. You're paying half of the damages." Tom groaned. "What was the fight about?"

Tony shook his head, "I can't remember everything. I can remember dancing with a girl and then being punched."

"Just as well I have witnesses then," the sheriff said.

"Come on dad don't keep us in suspense." The sheriff sent a glare to his son that Gibbs would have been proud of. "Sorry," Tom said.

"Seems you were dancing with Patty and Henry decided you were being a bit too friendly. Asked you to stop and you told him to get lost and find his own girl to dance with." At this Tony nodded, he remembered that bit.

"I stopped when he said she was his fiancée," Tony said.

"That's right. It wasn't that that caused the fight. It was Buddy Chalmers and his friends."

"That pr***," Tom said. Tony laughed at the look on the sheriff's face. "Well he is."

"I remember pulling him off one of the waitresses," Tony said.

"Yep. That was when the fight started. Our Buddy doesn't like being told what to do."

"Can I go then?" Tony asked.

"You have to pay for the other half."

"But you just said I was helping someone."

"You threw the first punch." Tony couldn't believe this.

"Why haven't you arrested him?" Tony asked angrily.

"Have, he's sleeping it off in the cell through the back. Didn't want you two to start again. Buddy's got no money."

"But why should we pay it all?"

"You're not. Buddy is going to have to work to pay his off. I figure 2 weeks of working in the bar should do it."

"If you let me get my wallet, I'll get the money," Tony said.

"There's no money in your wallet or cards."

"Shit! I'll have to phone someone."

He took the phone the sheriff offered him. He thought about phoning McGee, changed his mind, then Ziva, changed his mind again. Who could he call who wouldn't tell Gibbs. Abby was like Gibbs' daughter, he wouldn't put her in that position. In the end he did phone her number but left a message asking her to use his e mail to request 3 days off. He handed the phone back.

"No one to call son?"

"No."

That was when Tom opened his mouth. "He could call Jackson Gibbs."

"Shut up," Tony hissed.

"Jackson? How does he know Jackson?" he directed the question to Tom.

"He said he was his sort of grandfather," then he turned to Tony, "Sorry Tony."

"I've known him all my life and I know he has only one son, Jethro and I know he hasn't got a son your age. So would you explain?" Tony really didn't want to so he just shut his mouth and said nothing.

"Okay son but you are not getting out of here until you pay the fine." He opened Tom's door and said," Go home. Your mother's got a few things she wants to say to you."

Tom turned back to look at Tony, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..."

"It's okay," Tony said. He lay back down on the bed.

The sheriff went back into his office. He shut the door and picked up the phone," Jackson, it's Mike Sharp here. I've got a boy in the jail called Tony DiNozzo...."

"Tony, what's he doing there?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yes. He's a young man who works with Jethro in Washington. Why didn't he phone me, he knows the number?"

"He's not here looking for you, he's in the jail."

"What? Why have you locked up my grandson?"

"He said that to Tom as well. Jethro been holding out on us. Didn't know he had a son."

"He's adopted. I'll be right down."

"You'll need $100. He was in a fight last night and did a bit of damage to the bar."

"That whole bar is barely worth £100."

Mike laughed.

Jackson must have driven like the wind because not two minutes after the call finished he was at the sheriff's office. "Where is he?"

"He's in there. He's still a bit hung over but he'll be fine. He was helping Nancy. Buddy was annoying her again. Got himself mugged when he came out the bar. Got his wallet but no money or cards."

Mike opened the door and Jackson strode through. "Well this is a nice way to find out my grandson came to visit," he said to Tony who had his arm over his eyes.

"Shit!" Tony jumped up off the bed.

"Less of that language young man."

"Sorry. I didn't want them to bother you." Jackson stared at him in a very Gibbs way. "Okay. I didn't want you to know what I'd done."

"I can understand why. I don't think Jethro is going to be too happy when he finds out."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Tony asked.

"No, you are."

Tony sat down. He looked at the sheriff," Could you just lose the key and keep me locked in here until Jethro's calmed down, say in about fifteen years."

Mike laughed. "If he wanted to get to you he'd find a way."

"Yeh," Tony agreed.

"Let him out," Jackson said.

"The money?" Mike asked.

"Here. I still say nothing in that bar was even worth that much." Mike unlocked the door. "Let's go." As Tony walked past, Jackson swatted his backside hard.

"Ow!"

"Come on we can discuss this at home and you'd better have a good explanation for all this or I swear I'll put the wood shed to good use." Tony went bright red.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The journey to Jackson's house was so quiet. When they pulled up outside the house the only thing Jackson said was Inside. God his son was so like him. He almost ran into the house.

He heard Jack put the car into the garage while he waited in the living room. "Want coffee or a drink?" Jackson asked as he came in through the door from the garage.

"Got any whiskey?" he quipped. He knew he should have engaged his brain before speaking when he saw the expression on Jackson's face. As the man came towards him he really wanted to run. He was pulled round by his arm and a swat hit his backside.

"That was not funny," Jackson said delivering another one before letting Tony's arm go free.

"Sorry," Tony said looking down. "I'll have a drink of soda."

"Sit there." Jackson pointed to a chair. Tony sat. No way was he disobeying him. A glass of soda was set in front of him. Jackson sat opposite him. "Right I want to hear what happened from the start and don't go leaving anything out, I'm not as lenient as my son." God help me Tony thought.

"Jethro and I had a falling out," Tony said before taking a drink. "I came here to talk with you."

"Funny I don't remember you coming to my door. Think I would remember a visit from my grandson."

"I...."

"Well?"

"I changed my mind."

"Didn't make good choices about where you ended up though son did you?" Tony could hear the change in Jackson's voice. He sounded disappointed.

"I didn't mean to make you embarrassed by me in front of your friends. I didn't tell the sheriff about you. I told Tom and he blurted it out."

"I'm glad he did."

"You're glad? I got drunk then got in a fight, broke up the bar and then got arrested. Not much to be proud of."

"Don't think like that. You helped a young girl in that bar even though you were drunk. Bout time someone taught Buddy a lesson." Tony looked at him, hope in his face that he was getting out of trouble," doesn't get you off the hook though, not with me or your father."

"Gibbs is going to be mad, isn't he?"

"You told him yet?"

"No. I had been hoping to get back to DC without him knowing."

"You don't know what a small town is like, do you? Just be thankful he lives in DC, should take a bit longer to reach him. What did you fall out over?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Tony!" There was a warning in his voice just like Gibbs'. Now he knew where Gibbs got his glares and his tones of voice.

"He told me I wasn't to go out with some friends and we argued. He treated me like a kid." It sounded silly now.

"Why did he not want you to go out with them? Doesn't sound like Jethro."

"He has a rule about drinking during the week when I've got work. And the last time they came I got into a bit of trouble."

"Don't you think he was just looking out for you like a father should?"

Tony thought for a moment, "Maybe."

"I know you're not used to this son but Jethro only has your best interests at heart. He'd do anything for you, just like I would." Tony could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"I've made a right mess of this. I'm sorry. He's going to hate me."

"He'll never hate you. Nothing you could do would make him do that. Think you should give him a call?" Tony nodded.

"Do I have to do it right now?" Tony sounded like a young kid.

"Phone's over there," was all Jackson said.

Tony picked it up and dialled Gibbs' number. "Gibbs!"

Tony almost put the phone down, Gibbs sounded in a really bad mood. "Dad, it's me."

"Tony, thank God." Tony sat down. Then the tone changed, "Where the hell are you?"

"Stillwater. I'm with Grandpa. I'm sorry about running out on you. I'll come back today."

"No you won't." Oh God Tony thought he doesn't want me anymore and I don't blame him. He was about to put the phone down," I'm coming there. We need to talk."

"You're coming here. You don't need to. I can drive home, I'm not drunk anymore." As soon as Tony said it he realised he shouldn't. Why could he not learn to control his mouth?

"Drunk!" Tony held the phone from his ear. He was sure everyone in NCIS must have heard Gibbs. "You got drunk. Put your grandfather on."

Tony handed the phone to Jackson and picked up his drink. He wished he could have something stronger. Things had just got worse.

"Calm down Jethro, the boy is alright." Tony heard Gibbs say 'He was drunk.' "Stop shouting, it's helping no one. We'll tell you the whole story when you get here. And Jethro, no speeding. I know the way you drive. You get a ticket on the way here and it won't just be Tony that's in trouble." Jackson set the phone down.

"He's mad."

"He always gets that way when he's worried. Now you finished that drink?"

"Yes," Tony set the glass down on the table.

"Let's go then," Jackson headed for the back door.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"The wood shed."

"What? No!" Tony stopped moving.

"Now son. I won't ask you again." Tony didn't know what to do. He wanted to run but he knew he couldn't so he followed Jackson to the small shed at the side of the house. He'd watched many old TV shows that had shown what a wood shed was used for but he'd never imagined he'd ever be in one and for that very same reason.

Jackson was standing to one side as Tony entered. "I really am sorry about what I did."

"Well after this punishment you'll feel a lot sorrier." Tony put his head down. He wondered where Jackson would want him to bend over. "Better wear these gloves." Tony looked up in surprise, why would he need to wear gloves? He saw the look of confusion on Tony's face. Then he realised what Tony had thought. "No son you're not out here for that. I'll leave that for Jethro. I want you to chop those logs for my fire."

Tony looked at the pile of logs. "That'll take me ages," he almost whined.

"Teach you to come to me and not stop at a bar the next time you visit." He turned to leave, "And wear those gloves."

Tony picked up the axe and started chopping.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Jackson heard the tyres squeal to a halt outside the house. Jethro he thought. he went to the window and getting out of the car was his son not looking any too pleased. He had to speak to him before he spoke to Tony.

"In here Jethro," he called.

Jackson set a cup of coffee down in front of him and told him to drink. "Let me speak first," he said. "I know you're angry with Tony for disobeying you but you need to calm down before you see him **and** listen to me." Jethro looked up at him.

"Okay dad," he seemed to relax after his first couple of sips of coffee.

"Tony's very nervous about what you are going to do to him."

"As he should be. If I'd disobeyed you, you'd have tanned my backside for me."

"Didn't stop you disobeying me though did it? I was so hard on you, you left home and we barely spoke. If it wasn't for that boy out there we might still not be speaking." He saw some of the tension seep out of his son.

"What am I going to do with him? He got drunk after I told him not to go out with his friends."

"He wasn't with his friends. He came here to speak to me about you. Then instead of coming here he went to a bar." Jethro glared up. "He knows what I think of that. He won't do it again."

"Damned right he won't," Gibbs said.

Jackson knew he had to tell Jethro the whole story and talk some sense into him before he let him talk to Tony. "He got into a fight," Jethro jumped to his feet but Jackson pushed him back into the chair. "He was helping young Nancy who works there. One of the boy's was bothering her and Tony stopped him." Jethro relaxed at that. He knew Tony always helped others especially young women and not for the reason most people thought. He hated to see women treated like that, had seen too much of it when he was a boy. "He got arrested."

"He what?" Jethro shouted.

"Calm down, it was just Mike. He hasn't charged him. His own son Tom was there as well. Seems Tony was mugged and all his money taken. He couldn't pay the fine. It's all settled now." He looked at Jethro, " Who hurt that boy so badly he doesn't think he's worth anything?" he asked.

"His father."

"His father? What sort of man would do that to his own son?"

"One who disowned him when he was 12. Thought he wasn't living up to the family name and never would so he cut off all contact with him."

"The bastard," Jackson said. Jethro looked up shocked, his father never swore.

"Beat him as well from what I can gather. Tony doesn't talk about it but he has some scarring on his back that Ducky noticed. Ducky says it's common in children who have been beaten so badly with a belt or cane." Jackson went over and poured a drink of Jack Daniel's for him and Jethro.

"How did he turn out to be such a good man?"

"I don't know dad. All I know is he had a hell of a life until he was 12 and then his father sent him to Military School and never saw him again."

"What about his mother?"

"Died when he was young, he doesn't talk about that either."

"He thinks you won't want him. Thinks with what he's done you'll turn him away."

"I'd never do that. He's my son."

"If I'd known his background I never would have threatened him with a tanning. I didn't know. God Jethro I even swatted the boy. What must he think of me?"

"I love you," a voice said from the door. Tony was standing looking at them both. "I came in for a drink."

"Sit down son," Jethro said.

"I've got wood to chop," he said.

"Sit down son," Jackson said. Tony took off the gloves as Jackson handed him a glass of soda.

"He's got you doing that? Spent a lot of my time doing that as well."

"You did?"

"Like father like son," Jackson said. "Don't let Jethro fool you into thinking he never got into trouble. I could tell you tales that..."

"Dad!" Jethro said.

"Please, I'd like that," Tony said.

"Any time son, when you come visit without your dad. I've got lots of stories." Jethro rolled his eyes. "I'll just go check your wood cutting skills," Jackson said.

"I'm surprised I still like working with wood the amount you had me chop as a child." Jethro said as Jackson left. "Sit down Tony." He could see he was looking worried.

"I'm sorry. I should have done what you said. It won't happen again." Tony looked down at his hands.

"Oh but I'm sure it will. There will be times we fall out, argue. It doesn't mean I don't love you. That's just how families are."

"I got arrested," Tony admitted.

"I know but Mike didn't charge you. It won't appear anywhere on your record. I know I was a bit heavy handed in how I dealt with you but this is new to me too. I just don't want you to get into any trouble and you do have a habit for finding it you know?"

"I know." He looked up at Gibbs, "So I'm not in trouble?" he asked hopefully.

"Didn't say that." Tony looked despondent at that. "I think staying at my house for the next two weeks, no TV or DVDs, early bed time and lots of work that needs to be done in the house and the yard."

"You're grounding me?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You bet I am." Jackson came in from the yard. "Work and home that's your life for the next two weeks."

"What if Ziva or Probie ask me out for dinner? I can't say I'm grounded."

"There's an alternative."

"Okay." Jethro bent over and whispered something in his ear. "I'll take the grounding," he said quickly.

"You've still got some wood to chop," Jackson said.

"I'm going."

"And don't..."

"Forget the gloves," Tony finished for him. He got up and left muttering.

"What made him change his mind?" Jackson asked.

"He didn't like the alternative."

"Which was?"

"Sitting on a sore butt at work."

"You wouldn't?" Jackson said.

"No," Jethro admitted. "And he knows it too. I would never hurt him so badly. I'm not saying I'll stop the head slaps or stop giving him a swat if he needs it."

"What are you waiting for?" Jackson asked.

"What?"

"Go help him cut some wood. You could probably do with the practice. And..."

"Take the gloves," Jethro finished this time.

"Smart Alec." He aimed a slap at his son's head as he left.

TBC(one more chapter to go)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(Decided to carry this fic on for a few more chapters)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It is much appreciated.

Gibbs joined Tony out in the woodshed. "I've come to help," he said picking up the chopped logs.

"Jack knows though, I don't want to get into trouble with him." Then he looked at his dad carefully and smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

"No I did not. I'm just here to help, rate your going at we'll be here till Easter."

"Funny." The two of them worked companionably together until they'd finished.

"Dinner," Jackson called from the door. They both rushed inside. Tony loved Jackson's food especially the desserts. He bought the pie from one of the shops and it was one of the best Tony had ever tasted.

"You should marry the woman who makes these," Tony said. Gibbs nearly choked on a mouthful of his pie. "Well he should."

"I have no intention of marrying anyone young man," Jackson confirmed. "Any more of your cheek and you'll not get seconds."

"I wasn't being cheeky," Tony said. "It's just I'd quite like a grandma and if she could cook like this it would be a bonus."

Gibbs couldn't hold in the laughter. Tony should know when to stop but he never did. Jackson grabbed the pie off the table and put it away in the larder.

"Grandpa!" Tony protested.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut," Gibbs said still laughing.

Tony got up and put his dishes in the sink. He made to go and sit on the sofa. "Tony," Jackson said. "Dishes are your chore. I cooked, your dad set the table. You do the dishes." He threw a dish towel to him.

By the time he'd finished they were both watching a game of football. Tony sat on the sofa beside Gibbs. Not long after Gibbs felt his head on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go to bed," he suggested.

Tony lifted his head quickly, "Not tired."

"Could have fooled me. We've got an early start tomorrow so we should all go to bed."

"But it's only 9," Tony said. "No one goes to bed at nine."

"Better get used to it son," Gibbs said. "You're looking at lots of early bed times when we get home." He put his hand down to pull Tony up.

"You were joking about that," Tony said.

"When have you ever known me to joke?" Gibbs said seriously.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Well I thought we could work on that car I bought you for Christmas," Jackson said.

"Yes!" Tony said punching the air.

"Bed," Gibbs said.

The next morning Tony was up bright and early. Gibbs had pancakes made when he came down. "Can we get started?" Tony asked.

"When you've eaten," Gibbs said.

"Where's Jack?" he said.

"He's arranging for someone to work in the store. Now sit and eat."

"I'm really not hungry," Tony said.

"No eating, no car."

"Fine," Tony said throwing himself onto the seat. He picked up the fork and started to move the pancake around the plate.

"Don't just redecorate it, eat it." Tony gave out a big sigh and muttered something.

"Tony, what was that?"

"Nothing!" Tony was behaving like a belligerent teenager.

"Want another day working in the wood shed, cause it could be arranged." Tony's eyes widened. "I mean it son, lose the attitude."

Tony could see Gibbs wasn't joking. "Sorry. It's just I'm excited and I want to get started."

"I know," Gibbs said coming round and ruffling his hair. "But you'll work better with a full stomach. You don't eat enough good food."

"I do. I eat pizzas and ...."

"And more pizzas and doughnuts and more sweet things. That's not proper food. From now on I want you to look after yourself. And I shall be keeping an eye on what you eat and drink." He set a glass of milk in front of Tony.

Jackson came in," Ready?" Tony jumped up from his seat.

They all went out to look at the car. "First we need to know what parts we'll need. There's a scrap car place just outside of town. We can get some of the things there."

They spent the whole morning checking it over. "It doesn't need as much work as I first thought," Jackson said. "You ever worked on a car before, Tony?"

"Not like this."

By the end of the day they had taken the car to pieces and worked out what they would need to get. Some of the parts were repairable but others were broken beyond repair. Tony's back was aching. "Think I'll have a long shower," he said.

It was when he got to his room he remembered he hadn't got his holdall. It was still in his car parked at the motel. Damn. He didn't want to bother Gibbs or Jackson so he decided to get it himself. He went down the stairs very quietly. Gibbs and Jackson were sitting outside drinking coffee. He pulled the door open and went down the road.

It took him longer than he thought to find the place but there was no car. Someone had taken it. Shit, his gun and ID were in the glove compartment. Gibbs would be furious. He looked around but couldn't see anyone to ask. He decided to try the bar opposite, maybe they had seen someone.

He walked in. A young girl came over, "I'd like to say thanks for helping me. Buddy can be a real pain."

"You're welcome. He won't bother you again, will he?"

"No, my daddy went to have a word with him."

"Good. You didn't happen to see anyone drive off in a blue sports car. It was parked over there."

"No but I'll ask." She asked some of the people in the bar.

"I saw the Potter boy going off in one like that. Wondered where he'd got it."

"Jake Potter?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Who's Jake Potter?" Tony asked.

"A friend of Buddy's. His family have a place on the outskirts of town. It's got a barn big enough to put a car in."

"Thanks," Tony made to leave.

"You shouldn't go on your own."

"I'll be okay," Tony assured her.

As he left he bumped into someone. "Didn't expect to see you here, Tony," Tom said. "Thought your dad would have kept you under house arrest."

"Very funny. I am an adult you know."

"Want a drink?"

"No I'm going for my car. Seems a Jake Potter took it. Thing is, it has my gun and ID locked in the glove compartment."

"Shit. Need some help?"

"Sure you want to do this?" Tony asked.

"Quite."

They both headed along the road.

Meanwhile Jackson was making dinner. Gibbs finished his coffee. "Tony's taking his time," Jackson said.

"He's the only person I know who spends a long time getting ready," Gibbs said.

"He must be finished, I can't hear the shower."

"He'll be getting changed."

"He didn't have a bag with him," Jackson said.

Gibbs' trouble radar began to ping. "Where's his car?"

"I don't know son. He must have left it at the motel. We should have gone today to get it. Shout to Tony and take him to get it."

Gibbs shouted up the stairs but got no answer. He ran up the stairs and then back down. "He's not there."

Jackson could see he was getting annoyed. "He'll just be getting his car and bag, don't worry. He's a big boy."

"He's also one that can find trouble in an empty room. He should have told us where he was going."

"He probably didn't want to bother us. He'll be back soon."

Half an hour later and Gibbs was pacing the room. "I'm going to go looking for him." He grabbed his jacket and went out, Jackson close behind.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Should have said this before but I have made the Tony in this younger than he is in the TV series. Tony also gets swatted in this so if you don't like please do not read. Will explain in next chapter why Gibbs does it after saying he wouldn't in a previous chapter. Can I just say thanks to all the people who have reviewed, it is much appreciated. Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner but I could not get my file to load onto the site.)

Jackson used Jethro's cell phone to phone Mike. "Have you seen Tony anywhere in town? Or has Tom seen him?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"No, I haven't seen him but Tom isn't here, he is supposed to be but he sneaked out when I went to work. He is sure going to find out how angry I am when he gets home. What's happened to Tony? Didn't think Jethro'd let him out of his sight."

"He wasn't supposed to be either. You don't think they arranged to meet up?" Jackson asked.

Jackson was pushed forward as Jethro put his foot down on the gas pedal. "That boy is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him," Jethro said gritting his teeth. He had only let him go for a shower.

"We are hoping he went to get his car. He must have parked it at the motel," Jackson said. "Jethro will you slow down," he said to his son. "Mike will you meet us there?"

"On my way." Gibbs was pacing back and fore in front of the motel when Mike arrived.

"Mike," he said holding out his hand. "Thanks for coming. There's no car here and the man at the motel was no use."

"Let's try the bar." They walked over the road and entered the bar. Nancy came over. "Didn't expect to see you all in here tonight, are you looking for Tony and Tom?"

"Yes, we are."

"They haven't been drinking. Tony was in asking about his car and I saw him meet Tom on his way out."

"Any idea where they went?" Jackson asked.

"Well....." she hesitated not wanting to get them into trouble.

"Nancy, we need to know," Mike said.

"Okay. I told Tony that Jake Potter was seen driving his car away from the motel."

"Oh no!" Mike said.

"Sorry, should I not have told him. Tony seemed really worried that he couldn't find it."

"I'll bet he was," Gibbs said. "Potter's still live just outside of town?" he asked Mike.

"Yes. Why is Tony so worried? I could have got his car back." Mike said.

"Tony works with me, he's an NCIS agent. His gun and ID will be in the glove compartment."

"Shit," Mike said.

They set off.

Tony and Tom were watching the Potter house and barn. They could see lights on in the barn and they headed that way. Tony crawled along the side of the building until he came to a window. He cautiously stood up and looked inside. He could see 4 young men around the hood of the car. It didn't look as if they had looked in the inside yet.

"I'll distract them," Tony said. If you can sneak in and start the car I'll meet you down the road. Okay?"

"Haven't had this much fun in years," Tom said.

"Let's hope I can get back to Jackson's before they realise I've been gone for so long," Tony said not really expecting that would be the case. Gibbs would have gone looking for him by now but he could explain that he went to get his car. He couldn't get mad about that.

Tony picked up some stones and went back to the front of the barn. He stood a distance away and threw the stone through the window. Tom watched the 4 men turn round and head out the barn. He went round to the back of the barn and entered by the back door. He carefully made his way towards the car, he'd have to be quick. He jumped in, he'd forgotten about the keys. Damn! he thought hitting his hands off the steering wheel. Then he saw them in the car. God these kids were amateurs. He turned the key and headed towards Tony. He could see him running down the road just in front of the 4 men. He drove faster and the 4 men jumped out of the car's way. he stopped beside Tony just long enough for Tony to jump in and then he shot off again. They were both cheering as they turned the next corner. Luckily Tom had quick reactions and slammed his foot on the brake pedal. A car was just in front of them heading up the road. Of all the luck, Tom thought.

Mike had slammed his foot on the brake as he saw the car turn the corner. He jumped out the car at the same time as Gibbs and headed towards it. He'd pulled his gun and was walking towards it.

Tom groaned. "Do you see what I see?" he asked Tony nervously.

Tony looked up. "Oh shit!" he said. "He is going to kill me."

Both doors were yanked open and they were pulled out of the car to face two very irate fathers. "I can explain," Tony said. "It's...." He didn't get a chance to say any more as Gibbs swung him round and bent him over the hood of the car. Gibbs hand connected with his backside. "Ow!" Tony exclaimed. He tried to get up but Gibbs was holding him down forcefully. He lifted his head and saw Tom in the same position. Gibbs followed with 5 more very hard swats and then let him get up. He grabbed him into a hug.

"You are going to be the death of me boy," Gibbs said. "Only you can get in trouble going to get your car."

"They stole it, dad," Tony tried to justify his actions.

"Why do you think they have police in the town?" he pointed to Mike. Tom was standing next to his dad and wasn't looking any happier than Tony right at that moment.

"I didn't think," Tony said. "It has..." He clapped his hand over his mouth. When was he going to learn.

"It's got your gun and ID in it?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

"Where is the Potter boy?" Jackson asked.

"He and 3 of his friends chased us," Tom said.

"Let's go see what they've got to say for themselves," Mike said. "You two," he pointed at Tony and Tom, "in the back of my car. Jackson will you stay with them?"

"Sure will."

"But I can help," Tony protested. One glare from Gibbs was all it took and he sat back in the seat. He wished he could have waited outside as sitting was rather uncomfortable. He turned to speak to Jackson.

"You just sit there. Do you have any idea how worried we were when we heard where you'd gone?"

"Sorry." Tony wriggled on the seat. "Can't we wait outside?"

"No," Jackson said emphatically.

Tony put his head down, he'd managed to piss off both of them. How did he always manage to try and do the right thing and then end up in more trouble. "Gibbs is angry, isn't he?"

"Tony you went for a shower. Why didn't you just come and tell us you need to get your car? What did you think we would do?"

"It had my gun in it, Gibbs would have been angry. I just thought I could get it all sorted without bothering him. Guess that didn't work?"

"Certainly doesn't look like it son," Jackson said. "And what brought you here?"he directed at Tom.

"It's not Tom's fault," Tony said. "He just came to help me."

"He was confined to the house," Mike said coming up to the car.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid, you can't ground me."

"Want to bet." Tom groaned This was going from bad to worse.

Gibbs came towards them with two of the men.

"The others ran into the woods but I know who they are, I'll catch up with them later," Mike said.

"Tom, Tony, get into Tony's car, Dad will you drive them home. I'll ride with Mike and get him to drop me at the house after he's dropped these two at the jail."

"Okay son," Jackson said.

Tony made to speak but Gibbs cut him off. "We'll discuss this at home."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Please let me know what you think of this, does the reasons Gibbs gives sound okay or should I write it again.)

The journey back to Jackson's house seemed to take a long time. Firstly they had taken Tom home. His mother had run out the door and pulled him into her arms before smacking him on the back of his head just like Gibbs used to do to Tony.

When they got to the house Jackson made Tony sit down and eat some food. "You haven't eaten since lunch, get it down you," Jackson told him. Tony really didn't feel like eating anything. He was so nervous wondering what Gibbs was going to do to him.

Tony played with the food on his plate,"Just leave it Tony. I can heat it up later. Go sit in the living room. Watch the TV."

Tony went through but could not settle. As the time went on he got more and more nervous. He'd always hated waiting for his father to come home. Jackson came through and handed him a mug of coffee. "Sit!" he said. Tony sat but still wriggled in the chair. "Tell me what's wrong." Tony didn't know where to start. Jackson could see he was struggling so he said, "Let me tell you a story about Jethro." He had Tony's attention. "Jethro was about 18, in his final year at school. It was the end of year dance and he'd invited Lucy Lyle to go with him. She was a pretty little thing but very flighty. It may surprise you to know but your dad was quite a looker back then and lots of the girls wanted to go out with him. Only thing was he'd promised her he'd drive her to the dance and he didn't have a car." Jackson could see Tony was following every word.

"What did he do?" he asked when Jackson didn't continue quickly enough.

"First he asked me and I said no. Wasn't too pleased about that. Nearly got himself grounded for what he said. Then he tried his Uncle Kevin. He said no as well. Got to the night of the dance and Jethro still didn't have a car. Unfortunately his mother and I were going out for dinner that night so I couldn't keep an eye on him. We left to go to our friends house with a warning to him not to touch the car."

Tony's eyes were gleaming," Bet he took it," Tony said.

"You know him too well. Didn't just take it, he crashed it."

"Shit!" Tony said.

"Precisely. I got a call at about 11 from the local police officer, Mike's dad in fact, telling me that my car had been in a crash. I was not amused, I set off along the road in my friend George's car to the police station. Jethro was sitting on a chair his head in his hands. Archie, Mike's dad, told me one of his patrol cars had been called to a crash not far from the High School. He called the doctor but neither of them was badly hurt. Seems Jethro just wanted to go home but Archie wouldn't let him. Jethro was not happy. Neither was Lucy's parents. I went towards Jethro and could smell the drink before I reached him."

"He was drinking?" Tony asked. One of Gibbs' rules was no drinking and driving ever. No excuses.

"Yep. Thought he was acting big. Didn't feel like it after I'd swatted his backside right there in front of everyone."

"You didn't?"

"He did," Jethro said from the door. Wasn't as bad as what he did when I got home."

"You deserved it. Could have been killed and what would your mother and I have done then."

"I know dad."

"Guess that's why it's one of your rules," Tony said.

"You bet. Never borrowed dad's car without asking again either. Was grounded for a month and couldn't sit easily for a few days."

"He beat you?" Tony looked at Jackson. He couldn't believe it of Jackson. Mind you he'd told people about his dad and no one had believed him.

Gibbs knew he had to explain this properly to Tony. "Sit down son," he said. Tony sat again. "He didn't beat me. He wouldn't do that."

"But you said you couldn't sit down, he must have hurt you." This was all confusing for Tony. His father had usually beaten him so badly he could barely move.

"No I said I couldn't sit easily not that I couldn't sit. Yes he punished me but it was what I deserved. I'd disobeyed him. He'd already told me I couldn't have the car but I took it anyway and I'd had a couple of drinks. Wasn't my fault it had crashed, it was a rabbit's, but I shouldn't have had it."

Tony looked up at Jackson, "I would never beat Jethro just like he would never beat you. That is not what a father does but there are times when a father needs to punish his child."

Tony was beginning to look panicky again. Jethro leaned forward and brushed the lock of Tony's hair that had fallen over his face. "I love you son and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You've already grounded me," Tony said.

"You went out and got into trouble."

"I didn't cause the trouble. They stole my car."

"I know. But why did you sneak out and not tell us?" Tony looked down trying to avoid Jethro. "Look at me." Tony slowly lifted his head.

"I'd left my gun and ID in it," he answered slowly. "I knew you'd be angry."

"And you'd probably have been grounded for another week for that but we'd have gone with you."

"I just didn't want to cause any more trouble. I thought I could get my car and get back before you noticed."

"And when you found it missing?"

"I just wanted my things back. I don't need permission to do that."

"Tony." His name called in that tone of voice that said stop it made him look down again. "We are here to help you. Those men at the Potter's farm could have had guns. You had nothing to protect you."

Tony knew he was in the wrong," Sorry," he said.

"You said sorry before, didn't stop you going off and getting into more, did it?"

"No. What are you going to do?"

"What my dad would have done to me if I'd done something that reckless. You're my son and I think I should treat you the way I would treat my son. I'm not your biological father Tony and I'll never beat you but I think you need to see that a real father can punish his son without degrading him or humiliating him. You need to learn a lesson that I'll always be there for you no matter what you do. You may not like the consequences afterwards but I love you too much to let you hurt yourself unnecessarily. Now go upstairs and wait for me." Tony sat for a moment and then went upstairs.

Jethro turned to his dad," You still got that paddle you used on me that night?"

"Yes." He looked in the drawer of the dresser. He pulled out the paddle and handed it to Jethro. "Don't be too hard on him."

"What do you take me for?" He faltered at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at his father. "I love him dad."

"I know so do I."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(I hope this reads okay. There is spanking of an adult in this part so if you do not like please do not read. Let me know if this convincing or do you think I should redo it. Thanks to Peppe for her advice.)

Tony sat on the bed his knees hugged to his chest. He couldn't go through with this, he couldn't. However he knew his legs were shaking too much to allow him to stand never mind run. All the sounds in the house seemed to be intensified. He could hear the clock ticking loudly and then he heard it, feet on the stairs. He could remember this from before. His father's feet pounding up the stairs, then his door flung open and then........ he didn't want to think about it. He put his hands over his ears to block out the sounds and shut his eyes.

Gibbs opened the door and walked in. He could see how nervous Tony was. He had to do something to calm him down. He shut the door behind him and Tony's eyes flew open. He saw them go to the paddle that was in his hand. "I can't do this," Tony said. "I can't do this."

Gibbs made to move forward but Tony pulled himself into a tighter self hug watching the paddle the whole time. Gibbs turned round and set the paddle on the dresser and then went over to sit beside Tony. "What can't you do?" he asked softly.

"This family thing. I'm no good at it. You should just let me go. My father was right. I'm so f***ed up."

"Stop that Tony. There is nothing wrong with you. And I will not be letting you go anywhere. Let's just talk for now."

"How can you want me?"

"I love you, it's as simple as that." He tried to draw Tony into his arms but he wouldn't let him."

"You need to tell me what is wrong? I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Tony looked over at the paddle and glared at it. "Is it that?"

"I... can't Gibbs. I don't want you to use it."

"Then I won't." Tony looked up not really believing him. "I mean it. If it scares you that much then I won't use it. I'm not trying to torment you." Gibbs could see Tony looking at it on top of the dresser so Gibbs got up, picked it up and set it outside the door. "Okay?" Tony seemed to relax a bit. "Want to tell me what's still bothering you?" Tony shook his head. "You know I'll sit here until you do." Tony stopped hugging his knees to his chest but did not push his legs straight. "You can tell me anything Tony, I won't judge you."

"You must think I'm a coward being scared of that piece of wood." He pointed towards the door.

"No I don't. If I'm honest I didn't really like holding it either. Brought back too many memories. When I crashed the car wasn't the only time Dad used that on me. If I'd had my way back then I'd have burnt the thing."

"Wouldn't have stopped my dad," Tony said in a voice so soft Gibbs had to struggle to hear what he said. "He didn't care what he hit me with as long as it hurt. But I never cried." Tony said that with pride. "Think that used to really piss him off. He always used to say men don't cry so I made sure I never did." Gibbs could have cried. How could a man put his son through that? He was a child he should have been protecting him not battering him. He put an arm round Tony's shoulders and pulled him to him. This time he held onto Gibbs. "He thought I was a waste of his time and his money."

"He's the one that lost out Tony. I'm the lucky one. I've got you now and I don't intend to let you go."

They sat like that for quite a while. Gibbs wondered if Tony had gone to sleep. He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "I like it when you do that. My mum used to do that. She said I had lovely hair."

"Could she not stop your father?" Gibbs asked.

"She was dead. He said it was all my fault. I must have done something to distract the driver to make him crash. But I didn't. I tried to tell dad what had happened but he wouldn't believe me. He trusted the driver more than me."

Gibbs held him close. This boy of his had gone through so much, how had he turned out all right. He understood a bit more about why Tony always rushed straight into danger, he was always trying to prove himself. Well no more. "Is there anything else worrying you?" Tony shook his head but Gibbs would not let him get away with it. "Tony, I want to know." Tony's body became more tense again worried that he had annoyed Gibbs. "I'm not angry Tony. I just want to understand."

"I ..." he hesitated. "I was worried that you might end up like him, thinking I was weak and too much trouble to bother about."

Gibbs gave him a light slap on the back of the head. "Never going to happen." Tony relaxed again. "I'm not saying I won't get angry at you but you can be sure you'll know why. Like running off and going after car thieves on your own. Or running into situations without calling for backup or..."

"Okay I get it," Tony said in a lighter voice.

"I'm in this for good. If you want to be my son it's not something we do today and forget about when we're back at work. It is for keeps. You're the son that I want."

"Nearly got a movie quote out of you," Tony quipped. "Grease, you must have seen it." Gibbs was glad Tony was more settled now but they still had to confront the question of his punishment.

"I have but I'll deny it if you say otherwise." He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Sit beside me Tony." He patted the bed to the right of him. Tony moved to sit beside him. "I want you to answer me truthfully. What is it about me punishing you that frightens you?"

"I don't want you to be like him."

"I promise you I will never be like him. Now I promised you I wouldn't use the paddle and I won't but I am going to punish you." Tony made to stand up but Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I want you to lie over my knees with your body on the bed."

"No. I'm not a kid," Tony protested. "I don't want to be spanked like a kid."

"You are a kid, my kid." He didn't want to have to put Tony over his knee, he wanted him to do it himself. He had to make sure that Tony trusted him enough to do it.

"Fine," Tony huffed. Gibbs waited until he was in place and then he put his arm round Tony's waist to hold him in position. He wasted no time starting and brought his hand down hard on Tony's backside. This was followed by nine more, each as hard as the one before. He heard Tony hiss at the last swat and he released his hold on him. Tony jumped to his feet not looking at him. "That sucks," he said.

Gibbs went towards him and took him into his arms. "It's all over kid. Except you're still grounded and you can add another week on to it."

"But.."

"No buts Tony. I've got lots of chores for you to be doing. Keep you out of mischief. Now I think you were going to have a shower and then it's bed for you."

Tony looked as if he was going to argue but one glare from Gibbs changed his mind. "Okay." He headed for the shower.

Jackson came up to speak to Gibbs. "Didn't use it eh?" he said looking at the paddle sitting outside the door.

"No. Think we could have a fire and burn it," Gibbs said. "It really does bring back some memories I'd rather forget." Jackson laughed.

"Tony might like to hear some stories about it though," Jackson said.

"I sure would," Tony said emerging from the bathroom a towel around his head and body.

"Not tonight," Gibbs said.

"Can we work on the car tomorrow?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course we can. You should phone Tom and see if he can join us, he works with cars."

"Great."

"Bed now, I'll be up later."

"To tuck me in," Tony said smiling.

"If you want," Gibbs said.

"Coffee?" Jackson said starting to go down the stairs.

"Yep dad."

"Ow!" they heard as Tony threw himself down on the bed. Jackson and Gibbs smiled.

"That's our boy," they said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jackson set a mug of coffee in front of Jethro," He's had a bad time hasn't he?"

"Yes. His father was a right bas***d. Why do people like that have children? If they don't want them they shouldn't bring them into the world and then torture them. From what Tony's told me I'm surprised he can even function properly."

"He's got us now though Jethro. And the others at NCIS. He's never going to want for family again."

"I know but it shouldn't be like this. He should have happy memories of his childhood, not nightmares. You were strict with me but I never thought you hated me and wanted me out of your life."

Jackson could see tears forming in Jethro's eyes and he drew his son into his arms. "We'll make it right for him. We'll give him memories. It won't make up for all those years but we'll make him happy."

"Yes we will. I want to give him the experience of what a real family is like. He's so damn reckless dad. Because his father made him feel worthless he throws himself into situations that get him hurt. He's nearly died a couple of times. What worries me more than anything is he doesn't realise he does it. That's why I need to be firm with him. He needs rules to stick to and know the consequences if he doesn't."

"He wants to be loved, Jethro. He does things to help others. He also does things he thinks will get your attention. This is going to be a long road."

"I know. He's going to test me. Make sure I mean what I say."

"Just like you did when you were younger. You have to be consistent with him like I was with you."

"Can we burn that paddle?" Jethro asked. "It still makes me nervous when I look at it."

"If you want son. I've got no use for it."

"Good."

"Now drink up your coffee and go off to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." They both headed up to bed.

Tony was awake early the next morning. He rolled over in bed and then winced. His backside was still sore. He couldn't believe his boss had smacked him like a little kid. How was he going to face him or Jack for that matter. Maybe he should just leave now before they got up. He slipped out of bed and put his clothes on. He carefully made his way downstairs, grabbed an apple and was just about to open the door when a voice said," Going somewhere Tony?" Tony nearly screamed. He dropped the apple and it rolled over towards Jack who was sitting at the table. Jack bent down and picked it up. "Not much of a breakfast if we're going to be working on the car today. I was going to make waffles later."

"That would be fine," Tony managed to stutter out. "I'm going for a run." He so desperately wanted to get out the door and away.

"Don't need your car keys for a run," Jackson pointed at Tony's hand.

Shit! Tony thought. "I ......" He couldn't continue.

"You were leaving?" Jackson stated. "After all we've said. Didn't Jethro prove to you that he wanted you as his son. This is not the way to behave."

"I can't do it, Jack. I can't be a son. I'm no fu**ing good at it." Jack gave him a glare that would have done Gibbs proud. "Sorry."

"Sit down," he pointed to the sofa. When Tony didn't move he said," Now!" Tony sat but was very pleased when he saw Jack sit in the chair opposite. "Now tell me what's really wrong."

"He told you about my dad?" Jackson nodded. "He might have been right about me. Look at all the trouble I've caused already."

"Your dad was a mean, arrogant, abusive bas***d," Tony's mouth fell open. "He didn't deserve to have you. We want you. You're not going to run out on us are you?"

"He spanked me like I was a little kid," Tony said.

"You deserved it. And to him you will always be a little kid, just like Jethro is to me. Now get into that kitchen and you can help me make waffles." Tony stood up and made to go past Jackson. As he went past Jackson swatted his backside. Tony let out a small gasp. "That's for attempting to run away. Don't do it again. Now get the eggs out of the fridge." They worked together until the waffles were made. "Go wake up your dad and tell him if he's not down in five, they'll be gone." Tony took the stairs two at a time.

He burst through Gibbs' door. Gibbs was standing brushing his hair. "Grandpa says if you're not down in five you won't get any waffles." He turned to leave.

"Tony. We okay?"

"Yes. We're fine dad. Never better." Gibbs smiled. He had heard the conversation Tony had had with his father but had not wanted to intervene unless he had to. "I'll phone Tom after breakfast and see if he can help." He bounded off taking the stairs two at a time. He heard his father call out that he was not to run in the house. He'd been told that many times when he was young, he was always in a hurry to go somewhere or do something. He knew that he could not help Tony overnight but he was never going to give up on him. He had an idea for something that might make Tony feel more secure but he needed to speak to someone first and talk it over with his dad. He didn't want to get Tony's hopes up only to have them dashed down again.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Sorry this is a short part but will try and update tomorrow with a larger chapter)

As soon as breakfast was over Tony called Tom to see if he could come over to help them. He heard Tom shout to his father that he needed to go to Tony's to help fix his car and heard Mike shout back he wanted to speak to Jethro. Tony called Gibbs and handed him the phone. "Yes Mike, he'll be working with us. No he will not be going anywhere on his own. Either me or my dad will be with him at all times. Okay." He set the phone down.

"Does he not trust him?" Tony asked.

"You ask that question after what you two got up to?" Gibbs asked.

"He was only helping me."

"He'd sneaked out the house without letting his dad know, much like you did. Think what happened to you when you get back. Guess Tom got the same."

"You think?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"I know Mike well, he wouldn't like his son disobeying him any more than I would. He's restricted to the house and yard here. No going away to get anything without one of us, understand?"

"We're not kids," Tony stated.

"Not what I asked."

"Fine!" Tony huffed sounding all of five.

"Drop the attitude or he won't be coming," Gibbs said. Tony looked up and saw that Gibbs meant it.

"I understand but there really is no need to treat us like kids. What trouble can we get into here?" Gibbs looked at him as if to say I don't believe you said that. "I don't get into that much trouble," Tony said. Jackson laughed.

"Here's Tom," he said. "Let's get started on that car or it will be like Jethro's one and take years to fix."

"I'll be out in a moment," Gibbs said. "Got a phone call to make."

"Tell Abby I said hi," Tony said.

"It's not Abby I'm phoning," Gibbs said. "Now go on help your Grandpa with the car." He shooed Tony outside. Tony knew something was wrong. He'd worked with Gibbs for too long not to know he was up to something. He walked out the door but kept it slightly open to try to catch what Gibbs was saying. He was almost sent flying when the door was pulled open by Gibbs. He fell to the floor in front of Gibb's feet, "Like to explain, son?"

"I was........" he stuttered.

"Listening in?" Gibbs said from above him.

"No, not really. I just wanted to know, well I ....," Gibbs glared down at him. "I was listening in."

Gibbs pulled him to his feet delivered a swat to his backside and said," You have to the count of ten to get yourself outside and into that garage. One....two.."

"I'm going," Tony answered moving off. "No one give you coffee this morning?" he shouted back.

Gibbs picked up the phone. "Yes Ducky I'm here. Yes that was Tony." He listened to the doctor for a couple of minutes and then broke into the conversation. "Ducky, I need you to check something for me. It's very important but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Abby because she'll tell Tony." He turned away from the door and walked back towards the window. Tony could no longer hear what he was saying, he'd crept back to the door hoping that Gibbs wouldn't suspect he'd come back. What was wrong with Gibbs? Why didn't he want anyone to know? Now he was worried. What if he was ill? Why else would he need to speak to Ducky? He heard the phone go down and rushed out to the garage. He had to find out what was wrong.

He looked up at Gibbs when he came in. He looked alright. Then it came to him. He could phone Abby, she'd help. Ducky could never keep a secret. He made the excuse of going to the toilet and went to his bedroom and got his cell phone. It was great to hear Abby's voice. She wanted to hear about everything that had happened. He told her what had happened leaving out one detail, no way was he sharing that with anyone. He then told her about Gibbs' conversation with Ducky. She thought it was strange too and promised to do everything she could to find out.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Tony was very fidgety as he worked on the car, he needed to hear from Abby soon or he would burst. "Tony if you aren't going to help go make some coffee," Gibbs said as once again Tony didn't hear an instruction to pass a wrench. Tony left muttering something about it was his car. "I can hear you," Gibbs said. Jackson laughed.

"I'll go help him," Tom said.

Tony was standing in the kitchen looking at the mugs. "Are you going to make the coffee or not? he asked.

"What?" He glanced down at the mugs. "Sorry. I've just got things on my mind."

"Want to share? They do say two heads are better than one."

"It's about my dad. I heard him on the phone to Ducky..."

Tom snorted," Who was he talking to? Donald Duck"

Tony laughed. "Sort of. It's a nick name. His real name is Donald Mallard but he was always called Ducky by his friends. Think it started when he was at school."

"What's wrong with him talking to a friend?" Tom asked puzzled.

"Ducky's a doctor. Well an M.E. actually."

"And?"

"It was what he said."

"Tony!"

"He said he wanted him to check on something for him and he wasn't to tell anyone especially Abby. Now that is unusual."

"Who's Abby?"

"She's a forensic scientist, she runs our lab. But what's worrying is, Gibbs treats her like a daughter. Why would he want to keep something from me and Abby?"

"You think he might be ill?"

"Yes." Tony sat down. "I've only just got a father and now there may be something wrong with him. Maybe it's me, maybe I'm a jinx."

"Don't talk daft. Has he been to the doctor in town?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you keep a watch on him you'll find out. If he's not well, he'll have to see the doc."

"That's true."

"Is that coffee going to be ready soon?" Jackson said from the door. Tony nearly dropped the mug.

"Sh......" Jackson took a step towards him. "Sugar," Tony finished. "I nearly dropped it Grandpa, now I know where Gibbs gets it from."

"Gets what?" Jackson asked puzzled.

"The creeping up on people without them knowing. He does it a lot at work."

"If some people didn't take all day to make a mug of coffee I wouldn't have to come in and ask."

"Sorry, we just got talking," Tom explained.

"Not planning any more adventures, are you? Don't think your dads would be happy with you?"

"Of course not," Tony said. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He had an errand to run," Jackson said. "Said he'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where'd he go?" Tony asked worried now.

"You'll have to ask him that when he gets back. Now let's get the coffee ready before I die of thirst."

"I have an errand to run as well," Tony said. "Want to come Tom?" Tony said.

"Tom," Jackson said. "Your dad was quite clear that you were not to leave the house or yard."

"Come on Mr. Gibbs. It won't be for long." Like Tony he could put on a sad face when he wanted but Jackson was not going to budge.

"Come on Grandpa, why don't we all go?"

"Okay but I hope you're not going to be long."

"We won't."

Tony drove to the centre of town, he saw Gibbs' car parked on the left right beside the doctor's office. Jackson almost hit the windscreen when Tony applied the brakes. "Right, out young man, I'm driving. Now where are we going?"

"Pizza shop."

"You made us come into town for a pizza. We could have had it delivered." Jackson turned the car round and headed for home. When they arrived back he told Tony to phone.

Jackson went back to the kitchen muttering about young people wasting time. "You okay Tony?" Tom asked.

"No. His car was parked right outside the doctor's. What am I going to do?"

"We could go to the doc's and ask him if Gibbs had been in."

"The doc won't tell you. I'm going to phone Abby." He went upstairs and got his cell phone. He quickly dialled Abby's number.

"Tony!" she squealed down the phone. "Ducky is not saying anything. I tried everything without actually asking him but not a word. I do know he phoned Gibbs about an hour ago."

"Thanks Abs."

"Let me know what you find out, Tony. I'm worried. Maybe I should come down."

"He'll be suspicious if you turn up. You keep trying with Ducky, maybe you could look at his computer, see what he's been looking up."

"Good idea."

"Talk to you soon."

He made his way back down. Tom was waiting for him. "Anything?" he asked.

"No. She couldn't get Ducky to tell her anything. We'll have to do something."

"Like what? It's not as if we can break into the doc's." Tony's eyes gleamed. "No! I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"He's right about that, just like you're now in," Gibbs' voice said. Neither of them had heard the door open.

"I...." Tony didn't know what to say.

"Corner." Gibbs pointed to the corner of the living room.

"What? No!" Tony was mortified. He was not going to be treated like a kid in front of Tom.

"Tom, think you should go home now, Tony and I have a few things to discuss." Tom looked at Tony and mouthed 'Talk to you later'. He almost ran out the house. "Now I'm not going to ask again, go stand in that corner." Tony shook his head. Gibbs came forward grabbed his arm and turned him towards the corner. He propelled him towards the corner with a hard smack to his backside. "And you stay there until I come back. I'm going to talk to Jack and when I come back I'm going to have a few questions for you, not least why you would want to break into the doctor's office." Tony's heart sank. Gibbs must have heard most of the conversation. He might as well pack his bag now. Gibbs must realise he was nothing but trouble. He wouldn't even discuss his problems with him, wasn't that what a father was supposed to do. He made to turn round but a hand swatted him again. Gibbs hadn't moved. "I told you to stay there. You move and you'll be one sorry boy." Tony leaned his head onto the wall. He felt like crying. Gibbs was ill, he'd made a mess again and his backside was stinging again. He heard Gibbs move off. He felt a tear trickle down his face.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Gibbs almost took the door off its hinges as he swung it shut behind him. Jack was standing by the garage. "What on Earth is wrong with you?"

"Tony."

"What's he done now?" Jackson said almost amused. His life was certainly more exciting since Tony came into it and he was loving the effect he had on his son. He hadn't seen Jethro look so alive since Shannon and Kelly died.

"Done? Nothing thank God at least not what he was planning."

"And what was that grandson of mine planning now?"

"Something I don't understand."

Jackson saw the puzzled look on Jethro's face. "It can't be that bad. Tony may be misguided at times but he'd never do anything bad."

"Well can you explain why he would want to break into the doctor's office in town?"

"Did you ask him?"

"No."

"Then perhaps that would be a good idea. I have no idea why he would want to but he must have thought he needed to."

Jethro was beginning to calm down. He looked at Jackson," Being a dad isn't easy is it?"

"Nope but it certainly is worthwhile. Where is Tony?"

"Standing in the corner of the living room. I sent Tom home."

"Let's go find out what he was planning and why." Jack put his arm round his son and guided him back in.

Tony didn't know what to do. He refused to stand in this corner any longer. He turned to leave. "Going somewhere Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly coming into the room.

"Yes home," he answered defiantly.

"Sit," Gibbs ordered.

"I'm going home. And you can't stop me." Gibbs almost laughed at the childish answer.

"Don't think you want to try that. I most definitely can and will stop you so sit down. We need to talk this through."

"Why? You obviously don't trust me so why should I stay. You told....promised me you'd be different but you aren't."

Gibbs could see that Tony was on the verge of tears. His voice quietened," Sit down Tony, please."

"For me, Tony," Jackson said.

"Fine." Tony threw himself into a chair. "But I'm leaving today."

Gibbs looked at his dad," Tony you have to believe me, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"If you're not even going to discuss it, I'm going," Tony stood up. Gibbs and Jackson could see he was shaking. He turned round and spat at Gibbs," This is all your fault, making me believe it could all be different but you're not, you're just like him. Sneaking around, doing things behind my back. Not caring about how I feel. Well I'm gone. You'll get my resignation on your desk when you return." He got up and made to leave.

Gibbs had had enough of the temper tantrum. "You'll leave when I say so. At the moment you're this close," he held his finger and thumb about half an inch apart," to getting a spanking you won't forget. Now you explain why you breaking into the doctor's office, is my fault?"

"You know." Gibbs grabbed his arm spun him round and delivered a smack that lifted Tony onto his toes. "Ow!"

"Jethro, we went into town today. Your car was parked on the street beside the doctor's," Jackson said. "Is that why you stopped so suddenly?" he directed the question at Tony.

"Yes. I needed to know if it was true?"

"If what was true?" Gibbs was getting more and more confused.

"That you're ill," shouted Tony.

Jackson looked at Jethro," You're ill? And you said nothing?"

"I'm not ill," Gibbs said.

"Yes you are, I heard you. You told Ducky to check something for you and he wasn't allowed to tell Abby. Don't deny it," Tony flung at him.

"I'm not going to deny it," Gibbs said.

"Jethro!" his father said.

"I am not ill, dad," he turned to face Tony," And a certain person should not have been listening in."

"You're not? Honest?"

"No I'm not ill."

"But why were you at the doctor?"

"I wasn't at the doctor, son."

"But the phone call?" Tony looked puzzled.

"You mean the private phone call I was having with Ducky?" Tony went red," The one where I caught you listening at the door and told you to go to Jackson."

Tony looked down. "I got it wrong?"

Gibbs nodded. Tony almost collapsed into the chair. He was so relieved that Gibbs was alright but he knew he'd made a mess of this. "Shit!" he said.

"Tony!" Jackson said.

"Sorry." He looked at Gibbs. "I....."

"Tony you've got to stop listening at doors," Gibbs said. "You often only hear half of a conversation."

"It's just...." Tony couldn't finish.

"Go on, son," Gibbs said.

"My father.. he never told me things. The only way I found things out was to listen at the door."

That explains a lot, Jethro thought. "I know the conversation sounded suspicious but honestly it wasn't. I just needed Ducky to check something for me and he has. Now I know the answer I can ask you something."

"What?" Gibbs was going to ask him to leave he was convinced of that.

"I want to adopt you, legally. I needed to check that I could That was why I was at the lawyer. His office is next to teh doctor."

"You what?" Tony asked.

"I want to adopt you. I want you to carry my name. I want you to be my son forever." Gibbs knelt down in front of the chair and drew the young man into his arms. He felt the tears run onto the t shirt he was wearing. "It's okay Tony. I've got your six, I always will."

Jackson left the room. The tears trickled down his cheeks. He made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee and something to eat. He returned to the living room carrying a tray, Tony and Gibbs were now sitting on the sofa. "Thought we could do with something to eat and drink." He set it down in front of them and sat in the chair. Tony looked at ease now. "You know how to make my life interesting, son" Tony looked up at him.

"Are you alright with this? I won't do it if you're not."

"Alright?" he asked incredulously. "I think it's the best thing Jethro's done in a long time."

Tony almost inhaled the sandwich, he was so hungry. "Thanks for being so understanding dad, I thought you'd be mad at me for listening at the door. I'd better phone Abby, in case she gets into trouble with Ducky." He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled her number.

"I'll order takeaway pizza for tonight," Jackson said. "It's been such an eventful day I don't feel like cooking."

"Me either," Gibbs said. They heard a loud cheer from Tony's phone. "Think Abby must be happy too." Tony was smiling broadly. They heard him tell her not to tell anyone else as he wanted to do that. "That'll be difficult for her." They laughed.

Tony shut his phone," She's happy," he said.

"I think they probably heard her on the other side of Washington," Gibbs said.

"She was quite loud," Tony said.

"I'm going to order pizza," Jackson said.

"Yes," Tony said delighted.

He phoned Tom with the news. Tom was as pleased as Abby. They sat down to a meal of Tony's favourite pizza.

He began to yawn before the plates had even been cleared off the table. "Go up to bed, Tony. I'll be up in a minute. We have a few things to discuss before you go to sleep."

Tony yawned again," Like what?"

"Like listening at doors, breaking into doctor's offices.."

"But dad?"

"No buts. Off to your room."

Jackson put the dishes in the sink. Gibbs heard Tony come out the bathroom and headed upstairs.

Tony was sitting on the bed looking for all the world like a small boy. He turned his big puppy dog eyes on Gibbs. "Not going to work Tony. I'm immune."

Gibbs sat down beside him. "You have to trust me. You have to talk to me if things confuse you."

"It sounds so easy."

"It'll get easier. Now over my lap, son."

"But dad, it was partly your fault." Gibbs just gave him a look. "Fine."

Jackson heard ten loud smacks come from upstairs. It was another ten minutes before Jethro came back down. "He's going to keep us both busy isn't he?"

"Yup."

TBC( One more chapter in this)


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

(Thanks to everyone who has sent reviews, they are much appreciated. Hopefully the next one in this series will cover the adoption)

Tony woke the next morning and groaned. How did he get himself into all these situations? He had to try and trust Gibbs more. That was what sons did, they trusted their fathers. He liked the sound of that word but he preferred dad. It was more personal.

"Breakfast," Jack cried from downstairs.

Tony got out of bed and headed for the shower. By the time he got downstairs only Jack was sitting at the table, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Went into town for something. Said he'd be back in an hour."

"Okay." Tony tucked into his breakfast of pancakes. He poured lots of maple syrup over them.

"You're not meant to drown them," Jack said laughing.

"Taste good. Are we going to work on the car today?"

"Aren't you going home today?" Jack said.

"I forgot. Damn I would have liked to have got more done."

"Next time," Jack said.

"I'll try and get up at the weekend," Tony said. "That's if my boss ill let me." He smiled.

"Might have to ask your dad first. I remember someone being grounded," Jack reminded him."

"He won't mean it, will he? Three weeks is a long time. I'll just die if I can't go out in that time. And how will I explain it to everyone? Sorry can't go for a drink, my dad's grounded me."

"You ever know him say something he doesn't mean?" Jack asked.

"No," Tony answered forlornly. "Guess visiting will have to wait."

They heard the door open and Gibbs walked in. "You ready yet, Tony?"

"Just finishing breakfast. Dad?" He put on his best poor little boy look," You know how I'm grounded. You won't expect me to stay in for the whole three weeks, will you?"

"Damn right I do. You deserve the three weeks son."

"But.."

Gibbs glared at him. "It is non-negotiable." Tony pouted. "Won't work."

"But you know I like going out. What am I going to do for three whole weeks? I'll go mad."

"I'll find plenty of things for you to do, don't worry."

"It's so unfair," Tony argued.

"What's unfair about it? Did you or did you not deserve to be punished?" Tony did not want to answer that. "I could take a more hands on approach if you'd like?"

"No," Tony answered quickly his hands going round to cover his backside. "I suppose I could live with three weeks. Can I come up here at the weekend if we're not working?"

"Yes but the rules still apply. No going out with friends at night. No TV or DVDs."

Tony groaned but he could see by his dad's face that he was not going to change his mind. He'd have to work on him. He was sure he could change his mind." "Go pack," Gibbs said. "And wash your face again."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Syrup," Gibbs said.

Tony packed up his bag and was down stairs as quickly as he could. Gibbs and Jack were standing on the front step waiting. Jack pulled him into a hug," You come back soon," he said ruffling Tony's hair.

"I will." He put his bag into the back of the car.

Gibbs hugged his dad, "I'll take care of him dad and I'll let you know how the adoption process is going."

"You do that. We can have a big party to welcome him to the family."

Gibbs drove the car back to Washington at his usual quick speed. Tony dozed on the seat beside him. They soon pulled up in front of his house. He shook Tony's shoulder to waken him.

Tony put his bag in his room and came down. Gibbs was sitting at the table making a list. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"A list of jobs for you to do round the house. I'm sure once you've looked through it you'll realise there will be no time to get bored."

Tony looked at the list. "That'll take me weeks to do."

"Three exactly I would say," Gibbs answered.

Tony groaned. It was going to be a long three weeks.

The End


End file.
